The present invention relates to a filter for microwaves, and more particularly to a microwave filter of the capacitive coupling type having a plurality of resonator cavities.
Conventional microwave filters have a construction wherein resonator rods are fixed to the respective resonator cavities by the use of screws or the like. This has led to the disadvantage that, when they are subjected to vibrations or impact, the resonance characteristics may vary. The applicant of the present application filed on July 27, 1979 a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 61,415, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,369, which described a microwave filter which has solved the aforecited disadvantage. The present invention concerns further improvements in such microwave filters.